Great-grandson to the Former King
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: A short story about Mica, the son of Mephibosheth, son of the dead Jonathan, son of the dead King Saul. Mica and his mother worry about his father when he is called before the new king, David. Nevertheless, the two place their trust in God. Then, a miraculous thing happens...
1. Prologue

**Great-Grandson to the Former King**

Disclaimer: I only own Leah and David's servants, none of whom are in this chapter, so...

**Prologue**

Mica's parents would have liked nothing more than for their son to live a normal life. They would have liked for him to be able to run and play outside without fear like other kids his age. They would have liked for him to be able to make friends easily. Unfortunately, this was impossible because of Mica's great-grandfather, whom Mica had never met, but still hated. His great-grandfather's name is Saul, King Saul.


	2. Summoned to Come Before the King

**Great-Grandson to the Former King**

Disclaimer: I still only own Leah and David's servants.

**Chapter 1: Summoned to Come Before the King**

Mica hurried inside, making sure to close the door behind him. "Mother! I got the flour you needed."

His mother appeared in the kitchen doorway. "Thank you, Mica. Why don't you say hello to your father, and tell him you got back all right?"

"Okay, but, Mother, why does he worry all the time?" Mica asked as he moved toward the bedroom in which his father laid, crippled since the age of 5.

His mother sighed. "You know that answer."

"Yes, but tell me anyway."

"Your father is the son of Jonathan, who was the son of King Saul. When your father's nurse heard that your grandfather and great-grandfather had been killed, she picked your father up and ran. We've had to hide ever since, because your father is the heir to the throne of Saul. If King David found us, you and your father would probably be dead. Now, will you go?"

"Yes." Mica went to his father's bedroom. He knocked on the door. "Father?"

"Come in, son." Mephibosheth laid in a darkened room, because it was in the middle of the house, and they were waiting until evening before lighting more lamps. "Did you get your mother's flour?"

"Yes, Father, I did."

"Did you hear any news in town?"

"Well, yes, I did."

"What did you hear?"

"Well," Mica hesitated just a bit. "the king's men are coming to Lo-debar."

"What!?"

"I am sorry, Father, but there was no easy way to tell you."

"I want you to tell your mother to get you two ready to leave. If they know that we are here, they will come for us. I would only slow you down."

Mica tried to protest. "Not so, Father!"

"Hush, son. On second thought, send her in here. I will tell her myself." Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Mica's mother said, opening the door.

"Is this the house where Mephibosheth, son of Jonathan, son of Saul, resides?"

"Yes." his mother said, her voice faltering.

"Is Mephibosheth here?"

"Yes, he is." Suddenly she remembered her manners. "Please come in."

"Thank you." He stepped in, then turned to ask, "Is he your husband?"

She was no longer afraid. She raised her chin and said proudly, "Yes, I am his wife."

"Where is your husband?" he demanded.

"Mica, help me out there." his father said, reaching for his son's support, which he received.

"Where is he?" the soldier said, a bit kinder this time.

"I am here." Mephibosheth said at the doorway to his room, leaning completely on his son. His wife quickly put a chair underneath him before he collapsed. He landed in it. The soldier began, "Mephibosheth, son of Jonathan, son of Saul, the one-time king of Israel, you are ordered to appear before David, king of Israel. I am your escort. We shall leave immediately."

"Oh, Mephibosheth!" Mica's mother said, obviously afraid.

"Do not worry, Leah. Trust in God. Mica, I want you to care for your mother in my absence."

"I will, Father. I love you." Mica said, hugging him tightly.

"I love you, too, son. Leah, I love you."

"I love you, too, my husband." she said, leaning close to kiss him. The soldier approached, saying, "It is time for us to go." As he spoke, he carefully picked Mica's father up into his arms and carried him outside to a waiting donkey. Leah and Mica stood at the doorway watching until the pair disappeared from sight.

At the time, neither thought that they would ever see him alive again.


	3. I Will Surely Be Kind to You

**Great-Grandson to the Former King**

Disclaimer: I only own Leah and David's servants.

**Chapter 2: I Will be Kind to You**

Mica and Leah stayed standing there for a long time, but Mica finally told his mother, "Mother, let us go inside."

"I suppose we should. I cannot believe he is gone." She said the last part almost too softly for Mica to hear, but he did.

"I cannot either."

"We have feared this every day, but especially since you were born. Son, you need to listen to me." Leah looked her son in the eye. At 12 years old, he was almost as tall she was.

"I am listening, Mother. What is it?"

"Your father and I agreed a long time ago that we would never let them have you, even it takes our lives. You must get ready to flee if they return."

"Mother, I-"

"You must do it."

Mica sighed. "I will."

She squeezed his shoulders. "Good boy. Now, we need to see about supper."

"Mother? At best, what do you think will happen to Father?"

"Most likely imprisoned for the rest of his life." Leah could not have known how wrong she was.

* * *

In a couple of days, Mephibosheth and his escort arrived in Jerusalem. Here Mephibosheth became uneasy. He correctly assumed that he would be called before King David. He knew the fate those from an opposing royal family usually faced. He prepared himself. He was taken into the king's presence. He fell on his knees, which was rather easy, since he could not stand. The king said, "Mephibosheth."

Shaking with fear, Mephibosheth replied, "Here is your servant!"

Then he heard the king's words, but he never could have dreamed that he would have heard what he did. "Do not fear, for I will surely show kindness to you for the sake of your father Jonathan, and will restore to you all the land of your grandfather Saul; and you shall eat at my table regularly."

"What is your servant, that you would regard a dead dog like me?" Mephibosheth cried out, astonished.

Then the king ordered Ziba, former servant of Saul, his sons, and his servants to cultivate the land for Mephibosheth. Only one thing could have made Mephibosheth happier: to have his wife and son at his side. Once he told the king about them, David said he would send people to fetch them.

_Author's Note: The dialogue between David and Mephibosheth comes straight from the New American Standard Bible, and the reference is 2 Samuel 9:6-8._


	4. Cared for by the King

**Great-grandson to the Former King**

Disclaimer: I still only own Leah and David's servants.

**Chapter 3: Cared for by the King**

A few days after Mephibosheth had been taken, Mica and Leah were at home when there was a knock on the door. "Open up in the name of King David."

Mica looked at his mother. "Get in the back of the house. While I distract them, you run."

"Yes, Mother." Mica crept back. He heard his mother open the door. "Yes? What can I do for you? Oh, please, come in."

Mica heard the man's boots on the floor. "I have been sent to escort you and your son to King David."

Mica's mother's voice caught in her throat. "Why? What have we done?"

The man laughed. "Nothing, good lady. The king has sent for you and your son because of a promise he made to your husband's father many years ago. King David and Prince Jonathan promised each other that they would care for the other's house if either one was killed. King David is fulfilling his promise by caring for you and your family."

"Are you telling me the truth?"

"I swear to you that I am." he said, bowing.

Mica slowly reentered the room. His mother was sitting down, crying softly from joy and relief. "The king is very kind." she finally said, drying her tears. Mica came and put his hand on his mother's shoulder. "When can the two of you be ready to leave?"

"In ten minutes. Come, Mica." The two of them quickly packed. A couple of days later, they were reunited with Mephibosheth. They were cared for by the king for the rest of their lives.


End file.
